Found And Caught
by DarkArrow225
Summary: Raymond Langston came to New York to find Madeline Briggs. Mac Taylor and his team agreed to help. Now, Mac has found Madeline, but none of the CSIs could've guessed how he pulled it off. Now, with his life on the line just as much as Madeline's, can Mac find a way to get both him and Madeline out of the gruesome world of human trafficking alive? Based off CSI: NY "Hammer Down."
1. Chapter 1

_CSI: New York – We've Got A Lead_

Detective Mac Taylor walked with eyes scanning every centimeter of landscape around him, his Glock in hand. Beside him was Las Vegas CSI, Dr. Raymond Langston. He had come here to search for Madeline Briggs, a girl missing from Miami, in conjunction with Mac and his team.

They'd found a lead, and they'd followed it only to find nothing.

Madeline Briggs had definitely been here though, they'd found signs of it. Now the question was where was she taken? Even more, was she still with Casey Steele? If so, where was Casey? Where was he planning on taking her?

Mac sighed as those questions ran through his mind yet again. Langston brought him back to the present when he signaled they should split up to cover more area. Mac gave him a nod and the two split up, Langston going right, Taylor going left.

Mac kept his finger on the trigger. The gun was cocked and fully loaded.

He stopped and lowered his gun just slightly, his blue gaze searching the area around him as he heard something. He turned around, still looking around and he brought his gun back up. Seeing nothing, he turned back around and continued forward.

He soon reached the end of the row of cars and looked around cautiously, his gun still in his hands with his finger still ready on the trigger. He had a feeling something was wrong, something bad was going to happen.

He sighed. Maybe his adrenaline was just getting to him. He looked up and down the little "alley" once more before he carefully stepped out.

It was hot, the sun beating down on the hard dirt ground and making Mac sweat. Long sleeves and a bulletproof vest weren't a good combination. He paused for a moment to roll his sleeves up just a bit more.

Then he heard it again and he had his gun up in front of him again, blue gaze searching every shadowy space he could see once again.

"What the hell's your problem?" he muttered to himself as he came up with nothing again. He holstered his gun and turned to go find Langston. That's when he felt a hand clamp over his mouth.

Mac's hands shot up and he struggled to break free from the tight grip. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw whoever was holding on to him pull out a syringe. He knew what was coming next and struggled a little more before he felt the drug set in. Then there was darkness.

_CSI: New York – He's Gone…_

Ray slung the shotgun over his shoulder again and walked towards Detective Don Flack.

"Have you seen or heard from Mac?" he asked as he got within earshot of the tall, dark haired Homicide Detective.

Don looked over his shoulder to see Ray walking over to stand beside him. Don shook his head. "Nah, why do you ask?" he asked.

"We split up to canvass more area after checking that trailer and I haven't seen him since," Ray replied, looking around.

Don nodded and a bit of confusion crossed his face. "Maybe he hooked up with one of the units on the perimeter?" he suggested.

Ray shrugged. "Better safe than sorry, we better check," he said.

Don nodded. Better safe than sorry didn't sound all that good to him. The last thing he wanted or needed was Mac missing. He hoped nothing had happened and they'd find him talking to one of the officers just like Don would expect him to be doing.

_CSI: New York – Alongside Madeline_

Mac came around a little slowly, blinking several times to clear his vision. He sat up a little more somewhat quickly when he realized he didn't know where he was. He quickly took in his surroundings and it quickly hit him what had happened.

He was in the sleeper of an 18 wheeler. That seemed bone-chillingly familiar to him.

The "artwork" on the walls confirmed what he had come to realize and the zip ties keeping his hands tied behind his back added to his dread.

What summed it all up was the young woman sitting across from him, looking wore out and scared with brown hair.

That was Madeline Briggs.

Madeline looked back at him, taking in this new man who had become just as much as a hostage as she was. There was a certain fire in his blue eyes as he looked around that struck Madeline as somewhat comforting after the scary things she'd been through.

As he sat up just a bit more, Madeline caught a glimpse at the badge on his belt. Then she realized the man also had a bulletproof vest on. She raised her eyes again to meet his.

He was a cop! What did these people want with a cop though?

The recognition in his eyes told her he had been looking for her. She knew this wasn't how he wanted to find her.

Mac sighed and leaned back against the hard wall of the sleeper, wondering where they were being taken. He'd found Madeline Briggs and she was alive. That was a good thing. The bad thing was that he had no way to get either of them out of here.

He looked up and down the door, figuring it was locked just like on the truck that they'd found on the bridge that ran in to that car.

Just like the truck Madeline had been held in earlier.

He shot a glance back at Madeline as an idea struck him. He felt a little tired and he blamed that on a sedative, but he still had enough fight to do something. There was no way he'd let a light sedative keep him quiet. He kicked at the door.

It was locked. Just like on the truck they'd found earlier.

Madeline looked up at the man as he kicked at the door. There was a bit of sorrow in her eyes, and fear. She'd tried doing that earlier, it hadn't worked.

Although, the doors being locked didn't seem to discourage the man. It seemed to remind him of something he'd seen before. This only added to her belief that he had been looking for her.

Seeing the determination in his ice blue eyes and watching as he kicked at the door a few more times, Madeline figured she had another shot at fighting her way out of this. She joined in, both of them kicking at the same time.

Mac heard the radio get louder and he almost rolled his eyes. They didn't care at all, did they? He kicked at the door again, Madeline doing the same.

He didn't know where the hell they were going, but he sure wasn't going to be forced in to someone else's hands if he had a chance of getting out. He'd been kidnapped before; he knew what it was like. To hell with getting hurt trying to make it out before they let you-if they ever did.

He was too stubborn to allow them to keep him tied down like this without a fight.

He was going to at least try to get Madeline out of here alive. If had to pay for helping her out with his life, then so be it. She'd been through enough already. He was not prepared for her being killed while he watched, she was too young.

She had a mother that wanted her home. Yes, Mac had his team and he knew they'd be hurt if the worst was to happen to him, but he knew it was the right thing to get Madeline out.

It was his job, and he was fully prepared to do it.

"_Hostages"_

**So, any thoughts? Recommendations? I'd be happy to hear your opinion, please review! Thanks to you all who read! –DarkArrow225**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do apologize for taking a bit of time on this one, and this will likely be the last chapter up for a few days as I'm heading to Lexington, Kentucky for a three day venture, but anyways…I was a bit unsure where to take this, but I've finally decided! I'm leaving the poll up on my profile for you to give your opinion on how I should then go at Chapter Three! In the meantime, though…here is Chapter Two, long overdue…**

_CSI: New York – Somewhere Out There_

"SHUT UP!" Casey yelled angrily.

Mac and Madeline both flinched, Madeline from the angry tone of Casey's voice, Mac from Casey hitting him across the face, _again_.

Casey stormed off, leaving Mac and Madeline tied up in the room. As soon as Casey was gone, Madeline turned her attention to the cop beside her.

"Are you ok?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't even know his name.

The man nodded. "Yeah, I'm good," he said, wiping a hand across his cheek and looking at the blood that had come off on his fingertips.

"Who are you?" Madeline asked.

"I'm a detective with the NYPD, my name's Mac Taylor," Mac responded, ignoring the blood on his fingertips as he turned his attention back to Madeline.

"A Las Vegas CSI, Dr. Raymond Langston, came to me after he chased one girl to Miami. She was a girl like you, stuck in this trafficking ring, but he found her dead in Miami. Your mother reported you missing and we believed you had been taken by the people in the trafficking ring so Langston came to me and my team and we were looking for you," Mac told her, taking a pause here to look around, wondering if they were being watched.

What would it matter if they told each other secrets? From what Mac knew and how much anger had been directed at them so far, he knew they were both most likely dead unless they could think of how to get out of here pretty soon.

"Then how'd you end up stuck with me?" Madeline asked.

Mac sighed and looked back at her. "Casey Steele, the driver, he kidnapped me when we were looking for you in New York," he said. "I made a mistake, and it wouldn't have made much…of a difference…" he said, an idea striking him. That mistake he made by holstering his gun in New York may just save their lives!

"What is it, Detective Taylor?" Madeline asked.

Mac looked down at his holster. He frowned. "Casey has my gun," he said. That was bad and good all at the same time. It meant they had a chance to get that gun from Casey and escape, but it also meant that Casey could shoot them.

Madeline nodded and found herself staying close to the detective. She was scared and she didn't even really think twice.

Mac noticed this as well, but he didn't try to pull from her. This girl had been through some terrifying shit. Who would he be to question her looking for protection?

_CSI: Crime Scene Investigation – The Call From Langston_

Catherine sighed and paused for a moment to take a break from running at full speed to try and keep the lab going. She was brought back to the present as her phone rang. She grabbed it and looked at Caller ID with a bit of confusion on her face.

"_Ray…is everything ok?"_ she asked as her answer to the question.

"_No, we have a detective missing,"_ was Ray's answer.

Catherine was silent for a moment as that information set in. _"A detective? From New York? Who is missing, Ray?"_

"_Detective Mac Taylor, he's the head of the New York City Crime Lab. We almost had Casey Steele and Madeline, but we've looked over this entire junk yard searching for Mac after our original search for Madeline, but we have nothing!"_ Ray told her, sounding stressed.

"_What are you saying?"_ Catherine asked, a bit worried on what she knew Ray was trying to point out to her.

Ray sighed. _"I'm saying I'm afraid that Casey Steele has taken Mac. I think they're heading your way."_

"_We're on it. I'll alert the rest of them team,"_ Catherine said. There was a moment of silence between the both of them before Catherine finally said, _"We'll find them. Both of them."_

_CSI: New York – We're In Las Vegas_

"You have the girl?"

Mac and Madeline fell silent at the sound of voices outside the door.

"Yeah, but I came across a bit of a…minor problem." That was Casey.

Casey came in with another man, both of them with guns. Casey had his gun aimed at Mac and Mac nearly flinched as Casey cocked it.

"NO!" Madeline yelled.

"Shut up!" both men yelled at once.

Casey turned his attention back to Mac, resting the barrel of the gun against his temple. Mac looked past the gun, which he recognized as his own gun, to lock his gaze with Casey's.

"You won't get away with this," Mac said.

Casey nodded. "Oh really? To me, it doesn't seem like you're in the place to be making threats, Detective," he pointed out.

Mac remained silent. He was not going to give Casey the satisfaction of him admitting that Casey had a point. He watched as Casey tightened his finger on the trigger.

"If you're going to pull the damn thing, get it over with," Mac growled, losing his patience as Casey flashed an evil grin. He was also nervous. Was Casey really going to do it? Would he really take the risk of shooting a cop?

Mac got his answer as Casey moved the gun and fired. Mac was a little shocked by the sound of the gun going off, the searing pain in his shoulder making him wince.

"NO!" Madeline yelled again.

Casey and his friend laughed as they walked out as Mac struggled to get a grasp on what just happened, his jaw clenched against the pain and his breathing slightly abnormal from the shock of getting shot.

Madeline moved so she could look at the wound and Mac felt the blood soaking through his shirt. He winced from the pain and Madeline looked at him, worry written clearly all over her face.

"You need to get out of here," Mac told her, finally getting over the shock and feeling more of the pain and wondering how much damage the bullet did as far as internal damage.

"What?" Madeline asked, looking at him with a bit of doubt joining the worry in her eyes. "You're hurt and you need help, what about you?" she asked.

Mac sighed and looked at her. "I'll find a way, but you need to get out of here and find the police to tell them what happened and who you are," he told her.

When Casey and his friend walked in on them again, Mac found Madeline putting herself between her and Casey. "I won't watch you shoot him again," Madeline said, somehow finding a way to keep her voice steady and strong.

Casey and the man he was with and the two of them shrugged, the one man grabbing her arm roughly and standing her up, starting to lead her out. "No, Detective!" she yelled as she struggled.

"Madeline!" Mac yelled after her, only to find the gun in his face again.

"I advise you be quiet," Casey hissed at him.

Mac looked back at him. "What are you going to do to her?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Casey laughed a little at the question. "I think you should be more worried of what we're going to do to you," he said, pulling something out of his jacket that made Mac's eyes go wide.

"No, please…don't do this!"

"Just be quiet and maybe this will go quicker!"

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!"

Madeline listened through the thin walls, feeling tears starting to slide down her cheeks and she flinched from the sound of desperation in Detective Taylor's voice. What was Casey going to do to him for trying to help her?

Her mind was racing and then she heard something that made her blood run cold.

There was a scream of pain and then she heard a gunshot.

Then everything was silent. Eerily silent. That type of silence was a bad type of silence…

She held both hands over her mouth as tears kept sliding down her face. She closed her eyes, they couldn't have! Could they?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok, I couldn't do it. I had to give you the next chapter! Just because I couldn't leave you with such a cliff hanger while I went to Kentucky and had fun knowing you all were waiting to see what happened to poor ole Mac!**

_CSI: New York – Barely Hanging On_

"That should teach you a lesson," Casey growled. Mac barely understood his words, the pain in his side taking most of his attention.

He heard Casey walk out and he didn't even raise his head to watch him. His vision blurry, he coughed up a mouthful of blood, closing his eyes against the pain and struggling to hold on to consciousness between the drug Casey had given him and the severity of the gunshot wound.

"Detective Taylor?" That was a softer, more worried voice and he felt a hand lay gently on his arm.

"Madeline?" Mac asked, squinting in an attempt to make out the image of her kneeled beside him clearer.

"What'd he do to you?" Madeline asked, looking over the detective with concern and horror showing in her eyes.

Mac let out a somewhat deep breath, almost sighing. He closed his eyes again, trying to hold on to the conscious world and keep his thinking straight.

"Drugs…shot…"Mac barely managed to get the words out and he winced as he did.

Madeline gently moved his hand out of the way to reveal a second gunshot wound on the detective and her free hand shot to her mouth and her horror deepening.

"You have…to…get out…of here," Mac said, looking up at her.

"No…I can't leave you," Madeline said, dragging her gaze away from the injury to meet her eyes with his.

"You have to!" Mac said, his voice firm. He winced and had to look away from her for a moment, swallowing hard and tasting blood in his mouth again. "It's your only chance of making it out alive with your child," he said.

Upon seeing the little bit of shock in her eyes, he explained, "You're pregnant, Madeline…you need to get…you need to get out of here."

_CSI: Crime Scene Investigation – Tracking the Truck In To Vegas_

"Catherine!" Nick called, jogging down the hall towards her.

Catherine turned to him and stopped so Nick could reach her. "Did you get anything?" she asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. We've got proof of an 18-wheeler like they found in New York coming in to Vegas about four hours ago," he reported.

Catherine nodded. "Plates?"

"We tracked it as far as we could. The good news is that we managed to track it to a warehouse not too far outside of the city. And the driver was Casey Steele."

"Did you alert Brass?"

"Yeah, we're all heading out there now, you, Brass, and me," Nick replied.

Catherine nodded. "Alright, we gotta move fast. We have a pregnant girl out there and a detective for the NYPD, I told Langston we'd find them. Both of them."

_CSI: New York – Unrest In New York City_

Don paced as Hawkes tried yet again to calm him down. "Don, it's not your fault!"

"He's gone!" Don said, stopping and looking at Hawkes with worry sparking in his blue eyes, his dark black hair a little disheveled.

"Yes, and we're going to find him and he's going to be fine," Hawkes said calmly, his hands up and almost like he was prepared to defend himself if Don snapped.

Don sighed and plopped himself down in the nearest chair. They were the only two in the conference room of the spacious New York City Crime Lab. "I'm just worried sick about him. It wasn't too long ago that we all got shot at," he pointed out. "That took its toll on him," he reminded Hawkes.

Hawkes sighed and nodded. "It took its toll on all of us. He'll be alright, he's strong," he said as he took a seat beside Don.

_CSI: Crime Scene Investigation – Startled_

"LAS VEGAS POLICE!" Brass yelled as him, Catherine, Nick, and a few officers entered the warehouse.

Silence greeted his words as the large group started to fan out. Nick and Catherine headed for the rear, Brass with them. They proceeded with caution, not sure what they would find.

Then, out of the blue, a young girl raced out in front of them. "Help me, please!" she begged.

Catherine, Nick, and Brass had at first been startled. Catherine was the first to recognize her though. "Madeline?" she asked gently.

"Help me, please! They shot him!" Madeline pleaded, motioning for the three of them to follow her. She then took off back in the direction she came, Nick, Catherine, and Brass following her.

Madeline led them back to where she'd found Mac and raced back to his side, checking for a pulse again with adrenaline and worry racing through her.

"Oh my God," Catherine exclaimed. "Brass, get us an ambulance or helicopter out here now!" she said as she kneeled down beside Madeline at Mac's side.

"Detective Taylor?" Catherine asked as she looked over his injuries. "You still with us, Detective? Help is on the way, ok, just hang on," she said.

Nick turned to Madeline, gently helping the girl to her feet and taking her out of the room. "I hate to ask, Madeline, but do you know what happened?"

"Not really, there was two of them, Casey Steele and another man. The man…he…he took me out of the room and I listened…Casey hurt Detective Taylor…I don't know what he did!" Madeline said, running her hands nervously through her hair before she wiped the tears from her face.

_Mac struggled to get as far away from Casey as he could, fear showing in his eyes, if not terror._

"_Please…Don't do this!" Mac begged. Then there was his back to the wall and Casey was right in front of him and all Mac could do was close his eyes and wait for what was next._

"It's ok, alright? You're safe now," Nick tried to calm her down.

Madeline looked at Nick. "He's going to be ok, won't he?"

_CSI: Crime Scene Investigation – It's A Waiting Game_

"_Ray, I've got good news and I've got bad news,"_ Catherine had gotten ahold of Ray as soon as they'd gotten Detective Taylor and Madeline Briggs in to Desert Palm Hospital.

"_What's the news?"_ Ray asked her.

"_We found Detective Taylor and Madeline Briggs,"_ Catherine said. _"The bad news is that Detective Taylor is suffering from two gunshot wounds and we think he was drugged. He lost a good deal of blood and they have him in the OR right now."_

There was a moment of silence between him and her.

"_Ray…It's not looking good. He took a round to the shoulder and a round to the stomach. We don't know how bad it is, but the doctor promised he'd give us news as soon as he could."_

Ray sighed. _"We'll be there. Detective Stella Bonasera and I just got off the plane at the airport. I'll tell her."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I know…I am as well. I'll see you soon,"_ Ray said and then the call ended.

Catherine sighed and put her phone away. That was a pretty big hit for Ray to take as well as Detective Taylor's team. She was praying that Detective Taylor was strong enough to pull through this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to show up you guys. So, here I am, giving you your long overdue Chapter Four! So…you think Mac and Madeline are safe yet? I also bring news of a new idea. I've been doing so much work with Mac getting in to some deep trouble, so I've decided to take a little break from that and propose a new idea to you all and see what you think. Since I'm still a bit too addicted to trouble for my own good, I have a proposition of trouble for Don and Mac this time around. A murder, a set-up, and Mac and Don looking guilty for Premeditated Murder. What's your opinion?**

_CSI: Crime Scene Investigation – Out of Surgery_

Catherine had her kit with her as she looked over the monitors in the hospital room. In front of her was Detective Taylor. The doctor said he'd done pretty well with the surgery, considering the severity of the gunshot injuries.

She sighed softly, shaking her head and bringer herself back to focus on her task at hand. She needed to see what Mac could "tell" her about what happened. She was certain he wouldn't mind her poking around, but it still felt a little strange to her. She didn't know this man and yet she felt some sort of loyalty towards him.

She determined it was because she still considered him one of their own. He was a CSI, just like her.

She took her camera and took photographs of what she found. What interested her most was the strange mark she found on his neck. It troubled her as she couldn't quite place where she'd seen something like that before.

As she continued looking, she could feel his pulse under her fingertips. That was a good sign. It had been many an hour since they first brought in the detective, and he'd barely been hanging in there then. From her understanding of the monitors, it seemed that he was doing relatively well.

"You interested in that?"

The voice shocked her and she jumped. She looked down to see two blue eyes looking back at her. He smiled a bit at her reaction.

"I see you're awake, Detective Taylor," she said, quickly regaining her composure.

Taylor managed a minor chuckle and a slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Yeah, for now, huh?" he asked, sounding tired.

She didn't blame him. "Do you know where you are?" she asked. She wanted to make sure she could talk to him about what had happened. Hopefully he'd be up to telling her what Casey had done to him.

"Las Vegas, ma'am," he replied, not at all thrown by the question.

Catherine nodded and allowed a slight and soft smile to appear on her face. "Call me Catherine. I'm CSI Catherine Willows, with the Las Vegas CSI team," she said, introducing herself.

Mac nodded and looked over at her. "Work with Langston, don't you?" he asked.

Catherine nodded and took a seat. She hesitated for a moment. "Detective Taylor..."

She didn't get any farther as Mac cut her off, "Please, call me Mac."

Catherine looked at him and saw he was patiently awaiting her continuation. She nodded, "Mac…I hate to ask so soon, but can you tell me what happened to you?"

Mac shook his head at first. "You're doing your job. Don't regret asking," he told her, looking at her. He then shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly, wincing just slightly at the protest from his shoulder. "And, yes, I do believe I can tell you what happened," he added, closing his eyes and focusing on the story he had to tell.

When he looked over at her again, she saw patience in her relaxed posture and somewhat curious and questioning gaze. _She doesn't expect me to tell her everything up front._

"It started in New York," he began, "When we were hunting for Casey Steele and Madeline Briggs."

Catherine nodded and Mac continued.

"We didn't find them there. Neither of them. I remember me and Langston splitting up to canvass more area and a nagging feeling I was being followed. The next thing I remember is waking up in the sleeper of an 18 wheeler. I didn't know where we were being taken then. But, I did know one thing. Madeline Briggs was with me. Casey Steele was at the wheel and he brought us here, to Vegas," he said, motioning to the city, which was clearly visible out the partially open window in the hospital room, the city's lights making a loud statement against the solid, dark, night sky.

"That's where he attacked you?" Catherine asked.

Mac nodded and looked back to her and Catherine thought she saw a flicker of fear in his eyes, but it was gone too fast for her to be certain. "Yes," he said, nodding a bit.

"What exactly did he do to you?" Catherine inquired, wondering if Mac was even up for sharing that at the moment.

The detective took a deep breath. "He shot me in the shoulder first," he stated, seemingly not liking the next part of the story he had to tell. "Then they took Madeline away. I don't know where they put her, but Casey remained. The man that was with him was the man to take Madeline out of the room," he said.

He stopped there and a slight frown crossed his features. Now Catherine was certain that whatever Casey had done had scared him. "What'd he do to you, Mac?" she asked gently.

"You were interested in the mark, yes?" he asked. Catherine almost thought he was trying to doge the question at first, but she nodded in reply.

"It was a taser," Mac told her. "He had a taser, a knife, and my gun."

Catherine nodded, starting to understand what had happened without Mac going in to the details. _Torture. No wonder he didn't want to talk._

"We found traces of a few drugs in your system. Did he drug you?" Catherine asked, deciding it best to not ask him in which order Casey did those things to him.

Mac nodded. "Yeah. He left after he was finished," he said, his eyes not meeting hers. "That's about when Madeline came back."

Catherine nodded again. "She found you?"

Mac nodded once more. "Yes. Yes she did."

Catherine offered the detective a slightly forced smile and laid a hand on his arm in what she meant to be a comforting gesture. Mac looked up at her, his gaze searching her for answers.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

Catherine nodded. "She's fine, Detective. They didn't hurt her. We brought her in as well after we heard she was pregnant."

He relaxed a bit visibly and a sigh escaped his lips and he nodded. "Thank you."

Catherine smiled a bit. "I'm just doing my job," she told him. She thought she saw another smile start to play on his face as she quoted him. "I'll let you rest now. And I'll let Detective Bonasera know you're ok."

Mac nodded, sighing and closing his eyes again. "Thanks, Catherine."

Catherine only smiled and grabbed her kit and camera before heading out to tell the news to Ray and Detective Bonasera.


End file.
